


Camelias

by Chesireh



Series: Hanahaki [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cousin Incest, Daenerys is Queen, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Daenerys Targaryen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesireh/pseuds/Chesireh
Summary: El amor no correspondido tiene el poder de matar, solían decir las ancianas cuando visitaban Winterfell en las reuniones para fortalecer la unión de las casas del norte.Camelias blancas yacen a su lado y la hermosa dama sabe que su fin ha llegado.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Hanahaki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701421
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La enfermedad de Hanahaki es de un amor unilateral, donde la victima tose pétalos de flores hasta que en sus pulmones se forman enredaderas para hacer imposible el proceso de respiración. Y su única cura es ser correspondido.

Ese día, y desde hace varias lunas, hay una sensación inusual en el sitio donde descansa el pendiente de acero valyrio que cuelga en su pecho.

Al principio piensa que es por la guerra, por cómo ha terminado y por como lo ha perdido todo y al mismo tiempo lo ha recuperado en formas inesperadas.

Los papeles vacíos, se han tomado y el tablero del juego se ha reacomodado a su favor. Dependiendo de qué tan positivamente lo quiera ver, todo puede ser igual o una versión retorcida de lo que solía ser.

Existe un regente en los siete reinos. Solía ser Robert Baratheon, mal rey, mal hombre, mal padre pero nunca un tirano. En su sitio, tras una casa maldita, se sienta otra. Una reina, de tez de invierno pero alma de fuego. Daenerys Stormborn, de la casa Targaryen, una rompedora de cadenas, una buena mujer, una buena madre pero una mala reina. Aunque nunca una tirana.

Sansa se pregunta qué tanto tiempo perdurara la corona en su etérea cabeza. ¿Podrá Tyrion mantener su volátil corazón con cautela y motivaciones puras?

Hay norteños en el norte y sureños en el sur.

Hay un Rey en el norte, y su nombre es Stark, de corazón leal y de quien se dice que a pesar de que puede convertirse en un lobo para derrotar a sus enemigos, la fiereza de sus ser no le permite serle infiel a su espada con un par de colmillos. Jon Snow, que vive a pesar de haber muerto. (Sansa no se cuestiona el porqué de la obvia blasfemia de los rumores dirigida a su querido hermano Robb. El norte no olvida. Y aunque en sus recuerdos le ama, hay una parte diminuta que aun lo culpa.)

Hay una Lady en Winterfell, no es su madre, sino que es ella quien ha tomado su lugar. _(¿Por cuánto tiempo? Hasta que se le vea permitido por el deseo de su corazón.)_

Así que, todo es igual, pero ni remotamente cercano a lo que era.

Por eso, Sansa le adjudica esa incomodidad que le apretuja el pecho a su falta de comprensión a lo que tan rápido ha cambiado y le otorga la cura al tiempo.

Un error del que no se percata hasta que una mañana se sienta frente a Jon.

Está en una mesa, junto a su Rey, acompañándole para terminar con el ayuno del día pasado, con un par de piezas de pan y queso, al igual que una taza de arándanos y una copa rellena de jugo. A veces, cuando mastica, se siente culpable, por lo mucho que ella puede tener ahora y lo tanto que le falta a los demás.

—Los arándanos solían gustarte cuando éramos niños.

Es entonces que Jon la mira y le sonríe, con una expresión sumamente familiar que revoca siempre la misma calidez en ella, y Sansa se percata de que merece esos diminutos detalles. No es egoísmo en lo absoluto. Es simplemente un intercambio injusto que le ha dado la vida.

Arándanos en lugar de amor.

Y todavía, el culpable tiene el descaro de robarle uno.

 _Son míos, son míos, es todo lo que tengo,_ piensa tontamente.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?—pregunta automáticamente, el hombre que está haciendo que Sansa sienta que está a punto de desmayarse.— ¿Sansa? ¿Estas bien?

La loba roja se convierte en un cachorro, sin garras ni colmillos, indefensa ante el invierno que la ha golpeado sin que se diera cuenta del cambio de estación.

Y es ridículo, porque ella es consciente de todas las piezas en el tablero.

—Todo está bien.—Contesta al momento de que Jon coloca su mano sobre la de ella y el abrazo cálido de su piel se transmite hasta donde se encuentra esa presión ambigua en su pecho y el poder que el Rey tiene hace de la tensión un terrible dolor que le corta la respiración.—Todo está bien.—Repite, moviendo su otra mano para acomodar las yemas de sus dedos en los nudillos de Jon. Un gesto que debería tranquilizarlo y que parece tener el efecto deseado.

El vuelve a sonreír, desprende su mano de las de ella y le dice en un tono juguetón: “Lady Stark, su presencia es requerida hoy en mis aposentos. Esta usted invitada a hacer pedazos a su Rey en un juego de cartas.”

Y todo está bien, porque tiene que estarlo.

Al llegar el atardecer en el bosque de dioses, cuando el sol toca la nieve y Sansa recuerda que cuando era pequeña siempre le pedía a su padre que la llevara a acariciarle, Ghost se acerca y roza los pliegos de su falda. Quizás sintiendo la misma nostalgia y melancolía.

Ella sabe que aquel animal no suele moverse solo, así que espera, con las entrañas removiéndosele pero la postura intacta.

—¿Estas rezando?—es como le saluda Jon, quien a veces aun la mira de esa forma suave, como si hubiera todavía pureza en donde ahora solo hay marcas de casas malditas y acabadas. Es molesto porque la hace querer ser un pequeño pajarillo otra vez.

—Ya no lo hago.—Le recuerda, negando con la cabeza.—Solo vengo aquí a pensar.

Jon parece estar de acuerdo, ya que se coloca a su lado derecho y dice: —Es el único lugar donde nadie te busca.

—Tú si lo haces.

—Porque soy insolente.—Se mofa el recientemente reconocido Targaryen, y Sansa nota en su tono como busca ridiculizarse a sí mismo. Parece haberle causado la suficiente preocupación como para denigrarse, por lo que Sansa opta por volver a tranquilizarle.— Además, me has evitado todo el día. ¿Qué se supone que haga sin ti?

El corazón le brinca, pero su postura sigue siendo estoica.

—Te dije que todo estaba bien.—Susurra, agachándose para poder acariciar al lobo huargo detrás de sus suaves orejas. Cada vez que toca su pelaje, recuerda la calidez y nobleza de Lady.

—Lo sé,—confirma Jon, aunque continua— pero me mentiste.

El Rey del norte no es ningún ingenuo y si conoce a alguien por completo es a quienes comparten su sangre. Sin embargo, su perspicacia, sigue sorprendiendo a Sansa con constancia.

A veces, Jon es terriblemente ciego. Y otras, parece poder ver el interior de su ser como si se tratase de una copa con agua.

Sansa no tiene más remedio que confesarse. —Así es, pero no sé muy bien qué es lo que está mal.—Suelta su confusión en un suspiro. Es tan honesta como puede llegar a ser, ya que aun no termina de atrapar entre sus dedos la revelación que ha tenido durante las primeras horas del día.

—Lo arreglaremos.—Le asegura Jon, delicadamente tomando la mano que aun tiene sobre la cabeza de Ghost y sosteniéndola firmemente.—Lo que sea que necesites, es tuyo.

Y si tan solo eso fuera verdad, Sansa no sentiría que se ahoga.

—Gracias.—Murmura, porque sabe que Jon le daría todo, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo, mientras que no lastimara a nadie que no lo mereciera.

Una devoción bastante común entre familia. Que solo le da nauseas.

—Se hace tarde, mi lady.—Le comunica, animándola a caminar con un leve tirón.

No suelta su mano hasta llegar a su habitación, ni cuando caminan por los pasillos del castillo de Winterfell y los ojos curiosos de la servidumbre los analizan de arriba a abajo.

Y entonces, se sientan frente al fuego y Jon saca de alguno de sus bolsillos un juego de cartas. Siguiendo con la rutina nocturna que suelen tener, en ocasiones solo hablan, en otras simplemente leen pergaminos infinitos en silencio, otras simplemente comen bocadillos, pero siempre desde que volvieron a su hogar, pasan aunque sea algunos momentos en compañía del otro.

—Entonces, Sansa, ¿en qué quieres hacerme pedazos?

 _En todo_ , contesta en su mente, aunque le sonríe con una sonrisa que es mas dientes que dulzura. —Tyrion me enseño un juego.

—Ah, los temibles juegos de la mano de la Reina,—su rostro pasa por una cuantas muecas antes de levantarse para servir alcohol.—No hay juego del Lannister que no tenga que ver con beber.

—Ciertamente.

Jon termina volviendo a su habitación un par de horas antes del amanecer, con unas cuantas copas de vino encima y la satisfacción de haber acallado temporalmente las preocupaciones de su hermana o prima o lo que sea que le pueda llamar estos días.

Es al día siguiente que la catástrofe termina haciéndose inevitable. Sansa está discutiendo con Jon sobre la Reina, de nuevo, como parece ser que será por el resto de sus días respirando el mismo aire.

—No puede exigir todas las casas de norte casen a un heredero con quien ella desee, es injusto y le prohíbe a las familias buscar su beneficio propio,—ella toma una bocanada de aire por lo mucho que esta enfureciendo. No es tanto el hecho ni la proposición, quizás no está demasiado mal, sin embargo ella está furiosa desde que despertó. Quiere pelear, discutir, llorar y patalear como una niña pequeña. Pero ya no lo es, y lo único que puede hacer es direccionar toda esa emoción a su reino.

—Sansa, ella es la Reina.—Se lo dice como si ella necesitar recordarlo y Sansa puede sentir como se le enrojecen las mejillas por la sangre caliente que le empieza a hervir en las venas.

—Y tu eres el Rey del norte, deja de dejarte manipular, estoy harta de que el amor arruine al norte.—Su padre, su hermano, ella, y nuevamente Jon, todo siempre tenía que ver con una ilusión, una lealtad, una pasión, controlada por amor.— ¡Piensa en el norte y deja de pensar en ella!

Agradece que estén solo, porque aquel grito es impropio y le pondría en desventaja frente al consejo si vieran como la relación de los únicos Stark en Winterfell se cae a pedazos.

 _—¡No estoy pensando en ella! ¡Estoy pensando en ti!_ — La respuesta es igual de mortificada, hay un ruido de fondo que segundos más tarde ella logra conectar con él la mano de Jon sobre la mesa, que al ponerse de pie ha azotado con una fuerza terrible.

En aquel instante Sansa le da vueltas a sus palabras y suelta un bufido.

—¿Y exactamente como podrías estar pensando en mi?

—Es unir a todas las casas como a ella le plazca o a la Lady Stark, quien posee poder sobre todas ellas.—Jon lo parafrasea de las líneas de la carta de la Reina y Sansa puede verlo porque mueva las manos y su tono es el de un regente, no de un soldado.

—Yo no quie—el Rey la interrumpe, la toma por los antebrazos y la mira fijamente.

—Por eso no tendrás que hacerlo nunca. No voy a permitir que vuelvan a forzarte a nada.

_Y Sansa lo ama. Se arroja contra su pecho y lo estruja con tanta fuerza que Jon se ríe, para después regresarle un apretón que también la vuelve risueña._

_Lo ama y apenas puede entenderlo pero el sentimiento es tal que no tiene más remedio que aceptarlo como suyo._

Las horas transcurren, los días igual, y si no fuera porque el amor es una constante, entonces no se habría dado cuenta de que sigue ahí, jugueteando con su pulso cada vez que Jon se acerca demasiado, para acariciar su rostro con la ternura de un hermano o pedirle que le cepille el cabello con la dulzura de un muchacho que busca el cariño de una madre.

Ella acepta todo, porque de cierto modo, le causa regocijo escuchar los rumores que se esparcen en el norte. No debería, es una pesadilla para la reputación de un Rey que no está unido en matrimonio, y aun así a ella le da cierto orgullo.

Y piensa que puede vivir con ello. Cometiendo otro error. Porque días más tarde de haber llegado a esta conclusión, es obvio que se está muriendo.

Sansa Stark sabe que está muriendo en el instante que a mitad de la noche, cuando los lobos han dejado de aullar, una terrible sensación de sofoco la obliga a contorsionarse hasta caer al suelo y toser.

Tose hasta que le lloran los ojos y la nariz. Hasta que escupe algo parecido a la sangre y pierde la conciencia.

Al ponerse el sol Lady Stark sabe que morirá.

_Camelias blancas yacen a su lado y la hermosa dama sabe que su fin ha llegado._


	2. Chapter 2

El amor no correspondido tiene el poder de matar, solían decir las ancianas cuando visitaban Winterfell en las reuniones para fortalecer la unión de las casas del norte.

No por la fiebre ni nada que Sam pueda curar, sino por un cuento de hadas, una maldición trágica. Sansa había comenzando a caer en la ilusión de que todas las cosas terribles que podían pasarle ya lo habían hecho, por lo que podría continuar existiendo con una tranquilidad reencontrada en los placeres más simples de la vida. Como, por ejemplo, todos los días que llegaran los cofres de los comerciantes, comer higos azucarados junto a Jon en el gran comedor.

—Mi lady, ¿está segura de ausentarse hoy?—pregunta un sirviente con voz de ratoncillo a las afueras de su habitación, Sansa recuerda vagamente que su nombre es Mikkel y que solía ser sureño antes de buscar refugio en sus heladas tierras. Y le recrimina que es muy fácil saber su origen porque le castañean los dientes siempre que está cerca de ella. La hermosa muchacha que a veces entra en su habitación para cepillar su cabello por ella, le dice que en realidad no es por frio, sino por la inesperada sensación que le da ver a su lady.

En otra etapa de su vida, Sansa se hubiera reído y mofado del estúpido enamoramiento de un simple sirviente. Pero ahora no puede evitar ver los ojos de las pocas personas que la trataron humanamente en sus días de pesadilla y pensar en cómo Mikkel era devoto a ella por ser su Lady.

—Estoy segura.—Contesta con la voz rasposa y sabe que el muchacho preguntara como se encuentra, así que decide rápidamente anunciar: “Me he quedado despierta muy tarde. Estoy cansada.”

—Entiendo, se lo haré saber a su majestad.—El silencio que le sigue a los pasos acelerados de Mikkel hace que Sansa termine de desmoronarse nuevamente en el suelo.

A su lado, están esas asquerosas flores, mirándola y burlándose de lo que seguirá a continuación. En unos meses, días o puede ser que si es muy dramática su imaginación la sentencie a solo unas cuantas horas de vida.

Sansa trata de reprimir el ardor en su garganta y vuelve a toser, para sentir como se ahoga aunque este de lado y parezca que la sangre que brota de su interior lo haga sin atascársele.

En la desesperación, mete una de sus manos a su boca y lo encuentra. Un capullo aun cerrado, pegado a las paredes de su garganta. Con los dedos, lo saca con toda la fuerza que tiene y termina por escupir dos flores más.

Antes, cuando era pequeña, disfrutó escuchando las historias románticas de los enamorados que murieron con jardines de flores creciendo en sus pulmones, pero ahora solo sabe rasguñar su cuello ante las tonterías de una niña enamoradiza.

La mañana continua y ella no puede comer, hay yagas en su tráquea por lo que todo lo que bebe o mastica quema.

A la hora de la cena, Mikkel vuelve, Sansa lo vuelve a intentar ahuyentar pero insiste.—Mi’lady, su majestad parece haber requerido su presencia con gravedad.

Tal parece que Sansa ha herido las buenas intenciones de Jon, por lo que ahora se ve obligada a levantarse de la cama y salir a rastras de la habitación.

—Mi lady…—Mikkel ya no parece tan nervioso, puesto que su arrastre de palabras es distinto, sin embargo, ahora luce preocupado.— ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

—Perfectamente.—Miente, y lo hará hasta que sea inevitable decir la verdad. No existe una cura para su mal, así que no tiene caso buscar aliviar su dolor, si simplemente lo enmascarara.

Lo cual no sería nada correcto. Ella debe de sentirlo. Es su penitencia por tan pecaminoso sentimiento, Jon solo se disgustaría por su amor más que fraternal.

Sansa no espera que Mikkel busque hacerla cambiar de opinión, toma sus faldas en ambas manos para apresurar el paso y verse sumamente motivada de llegar a la mesa para sentarse al lado de su Rey.

Al entrar al comedor, Jon levanta la mirada de los bordes de las copas frente a él, obviamente viéndose atrapado por su lady en medio de uno de sus muy usuales comportamientos de desprecio a sí mismo. Sansa concluye que se ve como un cachorro huargo que ha sido maltratado y no puede evitar sonreír culpablemente.

Aunque _desea que sufra_ , como ella lo está haciendo. Sansa va a morir, y el está ahí, haciendo un puchero de niño inocente solo porque no ha podido ver a su familia en todo el día.

—¿Me estas evitando?—la cuestiona solemnemente, como si hubiese estado esperando que aquel momento llegara y Sansa se irrita ante la obvia falta de confianza en la admiración que ella le regala todos los días.

—Por supuesto que no,—la lady toma su usual asiento y Jon frunce el ceño, se alza y se mueve para sentarse a su lado y no tenerla frente a frente. Es un movimiento más íntimo, nada común y que provoca que ella se ponga tensa, esperando tal cual los lobos esperan para atacar a sus presas.

—Entonces explícame, ¿Por qué no te he visto en todo el día?—Vuelve a insistir, esta vez, girándose indiscretamente para ver su perfil. Sus rodillas chocan contra el muslo de la pelirroja y ella admira la forma en la que un roce tan decente la hace estremecer.

—Sansa. Mírame.

Es ahí cuando Sansa cae en cuenta de que no hay absolutamente nadie más ahí, esta repentinamente acorralada y aunque esas jugarretas le traen recuerdos abstractos de otro bastardo, sabe que Jon nunca la lastimaría. Nunca lo haría física ni intencionalmente.

—No me encuentro bien,—decide responder, mientras analiza la mentira que dirá y cuanta de ella estará llena de honestidad. Es como caminar sobre hielo fino, Jon la conoce casi por completo. Cada centímetro, que le ha permitido ver de ella, lo ha descubierto poco a poco, con esa amabilidad pura y lealtad llena de fortaleza.

No le queda nada, más que un recóndito y diminuto espacio desconocido e incierto hasta para ella.

—¿En qué sentido?—Nuevamente, el parece ya saber de qué se trata. Como si en sus ojos pudiera ver el reflejo de su propio dolor. Su Rey siempre ha sido un alma empática.

Donde ella era cruel y extravagante, el era suave y simple. Y Sansa sabia que esta relación tan gentil no era gracias a ella, sino a la perseverancia lenta y siempre constante de Jon, para construirla de piedra por piedra.

—Te preocuparas.—Insiste, no queriendo colocarle más peso del que tiene por tener que cumplir con sus compromisos con el norte. Sansa también es una Lady de Winterfell, y debe poder con sus propias obligaciones. Una de ellas, es cuidar de sí misma, no puede darse el lujo de depender de otros.

—Es demasiado tarde, ya lo estoy.—Y Sansa sabe que no miente porque si fuese así, ella no estaría atrapada en esta situación.—No quiero que te desvanezcas.

_Desvanecerse._

Es un término exagerado para lo que le sucede a las personas que mueren de tristeza. Sansa compara los síntomas y supone que no estaría tan mal, no sentir absolutamente nada más que ganas de desaparecer. Sin embargo, lo que pasa con ella es un exceso de pasión, no de falta de fortaleza.

—No es así. No, no tiene que ver con eso, Jon.—Dice su nombre sin dudar, porque es consciente de que la privacidad es para que ella puede hablar con claridad. Jon asiente pero no lo entiende.

—Entonces que es, dímelo, Sansa.

—Creo que…—sus ojos se cristalizan y entiende que también su voz suena temblorosa porque el rostro de Jon le dice lo suficiente sobre su propia expresión.—Hay algo muy malo en mí y no sé cómo arreglarlo.

—Vas a estar bien,—le asegura con esa ternura tan propia de él y Sansa niega fervientemente con la cabeza.—Vamos a estar bien, hemos sobrevivido hasta ahora.

Sobrevivir no es lo mismo que vivir y ahora es tan claro como el agua que tampoco podrá llegar a ello.—No podemos, no es de los dos,—lo aleja con sus palabras, en un intento de rechazarlo emocionalmente, pero están demasiado físicamente juntos como para que se sienta real. Sus acciones traicionan a sus palabras, porque su cuerpo solo sirve para inclinarse en dirección de la calidez de su Jon.—Cuando lo sepas me odiaras. Me vas a dejar.— _Como todos lo hacen_ , no son palabras plasmadas en sus labios pero para Jon son perceptibles.

—Sansa, no hay absolutamente nada malo en ti,—la lady se rompe en llanto, para ser recibida en los brazos de la única persona en el mundo que la adora tal cual y como es,—te juro por los dioses que no hay nada así en tu corazón.

Le creería si la verdad no se representara en mortales camelias creciéndole en el pecho. Si lo hubiese escuchado antes de aquella realidad, entonces podría haber vuelto a esconderse en las mentiras para salvar su alma gracias a la ignorancia.

_—Eres hermosa, Sansa._

Y a favor de mantener la ignorancia de Jon, lo que atina a decir es: “Gracias. Gracias. Gracias…” Hasta que no sabe diferenciar si el dolor de su garganta es por el llanto o las espinas que la destrozan de adentro hacia afuera.

Solo espera que cuando muera, Jon no se encuentre ante una imagen grotesca. Las ancianas decían que los difuntos de amor siempre parecían haberse convertido en vasijas de flores. Con los labios abiertos y las hiedras cubriéndoles las extremidades. De cuento de hadas, Sansa solía pensar.

Lady Stark desea inmensamente que su Rey la encuentre igual de bella que en ese preciso instante. Además de ello, si no es demasiado pedirle a la crueldad de los dioses, también desea poder esperar a la muerte de esta forma. Entre los brazos de la persona que ama.

Continúan así por un largo tiempo, Sansa no sabe muy bien en qué momento se queda dormida pero si siente los movimientos cautelosos de Jon, deslizando sus manos para poder sostenerla entre sus brazos y llevarla de vuelta a su habitación.

Está exhausta, no ha podido hacer nada más que ver el techo desde que despertó en el suelo esa mañana, y es sorprendente como la presencia de su Rey es como un somnífero instantáneo. Ella finge que su sueño es continuo, con años de actuación y varios engaños bajo su manga, es fácil mantener la compostura de una dama que duerme. Una respiración pesada, el cuerpo totalmente entregado a la fuerza de los brazos de quien la lleva y su cabeza buscando acurrucarse incómodamente en el lugar más cercano que tenga para recargarse, el cual simplemente resulta ser el espacio entre cuello de Jon y su hombro.

Sansa se alegra de que él sea tan poco consciente de los coqueteos e indirectas de las mujeres, porque así es fácil para ella poder tener mucho más de lo que debería serle otorgado por ser familia.

Puede escuchar el golpeteo de las botas de Jon contra el suelo rocoso y la caminata casi silenciosa con la que se escurre Ghost detrás de ellos.

También nota cuando llegan a su habitación y se prepara para la inevitable partida de la compañía que anhela. Para volver a estar sola, tan, pero tan sola.

Primero la coloca sobre las pieles cálidas de su cama, y después de sentir como las la acomoda, ella vuelve a estar en sus brazos y antes de colocarla por completo bajo la protección de las suaves sabanas blancas, Sansa puede sentir sobre la piel de sus piernas como Jon desliza su mano hasta llegar a sus zapatillas.

Es una caricia callada que presenta un mar de fantasías en la mente de la loba roja.

Jon deshace el broche con la misma cautela con la que ha hecho todo hasta ahora, y al poner el par en el suelo, Sansa nota como se queda quieto. Por un segundo, ella piensa que se ha percatado de la repentina tensión de su cuerpo causada por su toque, sin embargo, lo único que sucede es que las yemas de los dedos de Jon juguetean un poco con los olanes de su vestido, como si de un niño se tratara.

Lady Stark tiene ganas de sonreír, hacerle ver su imprudencia y luego usar sus dedos para juguetear con su larga cabellera rizada. Solo para demostrar un punto, por supuesto. No porque aquel sea uno de sus deseos ocultos, como parece ser el de Jon.

Un par de segundos después, el Rey se alza y Sansa quiere soltar un suspiro entre alivio y melancolía porque no tardara en escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras él.

Y Jon vuelve a sorprenderla, porque en lugar de alejarse, se acerca hasta su rostro.

Siente su respiración sobre su rostro y Sansa cree que esta alucinando, que seguramente eso no es nada más que una ilusión creada por la desesperación de querer creer que es correspondida.

—Buenas noches, Sansa.—Obviamente, su mente la engaña, ya que Jon no la besa. Por lo menos no en los labios, sino que presiona su boca en su frente durante un tiempo. Ella cuenta, cuantos respiros se queda estático con sus labios sobre su piel. En otro más de sus intentos de descifrar que tanto la ama.—Vas a estar bien. Te lo prometo.

_Oh, y como quiere creerle._


	3. Chapter 3

El tiempo transcurre de formas extrañas, a veces, parece que parpadeas y han pasado demasiados veranos y otras las cadenas de una leve temporada como el invierno te arrastran hasta el cansancio.

En el caso de Lady Stark podríamos vernos en el error de pensar que ella es parte del segundo grupo, por la terrible enfermedad crónica que le han dicho debe de cuidar con suma prudencia, ya que cualquier exceso podría ser un movimiento en falso que empeore su salud. Sin embargo, Sansa es muy consciente de lo que realmente ocurre, por lo que sabe que no importa que tantas cosas haga mal o cuanto frió pase, su tos no va a agravarse.

Aun así, hay una cierta sensación de gozo ante Jon, quien no sospecha todavía de la verdadera raíz de su enfermedad. La dama agradece todos los días, mientras esta acostada sin poder dormir por las constantes contracciones de sus pulmones, que ni un solo pétalo de camelia haya salido de sus labios cerca de él.

Supone que es porque Jon en sí, es la única cura, y que su presencia debilita los efectos que la maldición tiene sobre su cuerpo.

Hace ya varios días que le cuesta levantarse, y solamente ve a Jon una vez, cuando toman su primera comida juntos y ella tiene que forzarse a tomar sopa sin contorsionarse por la forma en que le quema.

Su Rey también se ve cada luna que pasa un poco más desalineado y no parece dormir mucho más que Sansa, algo que a pesar de interrogar a Sam, ella no logra encontrarle razón.

La noche cae sobre ellos como una ráfaga desesperada, que parece durar eternidades, ya que Sansa solo puede expulsar su alma en vasijas cercanas y Jon hojear paginas de libros interminables junto a Sam para poder ayudarla.

Y él, en esta rara ocasión, está sentado al lado de su cama, con Ghost en los pies y su voz arrullándola a dormir.

Al principio, Jon se burlaba, como era que Sansa, oh su querida lady de invierno, estuviera enferma después de no haberlo estado en años. Pero ahora, añoraba poder volver a esos días, cuando no era más que un toque rasposo en la voz de ella.

Esta tiritando, sus dedos parecen ya no ser suyos y le cuesta hablar sin comenzar a toser. Por eso, cuando Jon esta a su lado, Sansa limita sus palabras y dedica toda su atención a observarlo, desde la forma en la que sus manos están acomodadas sobre sus rodillas, hasta las diminutas arrugas entre sus cejas, causadas por su inamovible ceño fruncido.

Y el habla, todo el tiempo, por los dos. Para cubrir la tensión con ese aire de normalidad que ella añora conservar aunque sea por un par de minutos más.

—Los lords te extrañan y no puedo decir que me alegra, me estoy volviendo loco. Quieren que todo lo haga su Lady Stark, — se ríe un poco, fingiendo que le irrita de verdad. Y separa sus piernas, moviendo a su lobo huargo de sitio, para poder sentarse más cómodamente. —También Ghost parece querer estar contigo para siempre.

Sansa entiende que no es necesario que responda, porque Jon le ha dicho que guarde su aire para sí misma. Pero muy en el fondo, aun quedan retazos de esa pequeña niña estúpida con sueños estúpidos y se imagina a si misma sin camelias en lugar de oxigeno. Durante suficientes segundos como para poder seguir la conversación.

—Pronto volverá al campo de batalla contigo. No veras más a nadie enojarse si no quieren que les encajen un par de colmillos…—Jon parece entenderlo positivamente, como si Sansa viera un futuro brillante, y se sonríe con más naturalidad.

—No creo que vaya a querer dejar tu lado, mi lady,—acaricia a Ghost detrás de las orejas y continua como si le pesara, a pesar de que es obvia la ternura en su mirada.—Despues de cumplir con todos su caprichos dudo mucho que quiera volver conmigo. Solo para ver ancianos retándome con el mango de sus bastones porque no soy tan dulce como Lady Stark.

_¿Dulce?_ Sansa se ríe un poco, es un sonido frágil y doloroso, aunque totalmente honesto. Ella no es precisamente una santa, sin embargo, tiene un control político mucho mayor al de su amado.

—Solamente cepillo su pelaje y sonrió de vez en cuando, Jon.— Se burla.—Algo que bien podrías hacer. Quizás una vez por invierno.

—Es un lobo huargo, no un sabueso.—Insiste, como inflando el pecho para representar la misma fortaleza con la que su leal compañero debería ser visto.— Además, sonrió, de verdad lo hago.

—Si, si, pero también…— es en ese preciso momento que Sansa se ve atrapada en las garras de un ataque de tos, que no para ni por un segundo para dejarla tomar aire y que lleva a Jon a verse en la terrible situación de imaginar que podría llegar a ser el ultimo instante que tendrá para adorarla.

Jon se levanta y la toma entre sus brazos, ayudándola a girarse para que su cuerpo se sostenga en una posición adecuada para poder escupir lo que sea que este cerrando su garganta. En su ignorancia, el intranquilo hombre le pasa una mano por el cuello para despejarle el rostro de cabello y ver como de sus labios brota sangre, un líquido carmesí acompañado de un “algo” desconcertante.

Ella continúa tosiendo, con tanta fuerza que cree que en cualquier instante perderá la conciencia. Pero la vida aun la sostiene con más fiereza que las raíces de las camelias y ella termina expulsando capullos enteros. Jon se queda en silencio, inhala audiblemente y exclama: ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Ha sido descubierta, y la loba roja, aun en esa etapa tan crucial y vulnerable, se obliga a si misma a pensar que decir y de qué forma decirlo. Para presentar un engaño adecuado ante las obvias preguntas.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Cuánto?_

Para el momento que Jon formula la primera con la voz temblándole, Sansa ya tiene una respuesta para todas y para cada de las particularidades que estas presenten.

Y todas terminan con un: “Voy a morir y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.”

Por lo menos nada que él pueda controlar, el amor es una de esas flamas, que no sabes cómo iniciar ni mucho menos como extinguir antes de que lo consuma todo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—Jon aun la tiene atrapada contra su cuerpo, y Sansa no puede evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza por estar sudando y ensuciando la vestimenta de un Rey. Sabe que a él no le importa en lo más mínimo, pero no quiere que al salir le puedan ver los nobles y decir cosas que podrían perjudicarlo.

Podrían hasta crear pánico de una peste que no existe. Y esto no beneficiaria a su reinado.

—Porque no quise hacerlo.—No hay nada falso en su respuesta, y aun así se siente culpable. A veces la verdad es peor que una mentira. Le podría haber dicho, porque no quería lastimarte pero no sería honesta. Y está harta de mentir con cada paso que da.

—Sansa… ¿Por qué?—repite la pregunta, Jon tiembla o ella lo hace, o tal vez los dos se están desmoronando al mismo tiempo. Es difícil de saber, por lo rota que esta su voz y lo fuerte que es la respiración forzada de la dama.—A veces es demasiado egoísta, mi lady ¿Cómo te atreviste?—ahora Sansa sabe que no es la única llorando.—Escondiste esto de todos.—Escondiste esto de mi, el significado verdadero es lo suficientemente claro para Sansa como para que sus manos busquen desesperadamente el rostro de Jon y lo tomen con fuerza.—Podemos arreglarlo, ¿Quién es? Sansa, ¿Quién es?

Las consecuencias de sus acciones eran obvias, Sansa iba a morir sin la confianza de la persona que más amaba, mirando a la decepción a los ojos. Por momentos, ella dejo de sentir, observando cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Jon. Y pensó, _si, justamente así te quería hacer sufrir._

Pero entonces, si aquello era su regalo por morir de amar sin ser correspondida, ¿Por qué era todavía más terrible verlo entristecer que retorcerse por las flores en su pecho?

Y las gotas saladas que continuaron por salir de los ojos no me olvides de Sansa ya no fueron más por si misma, sino por el destrozado hombre que se desvanecía frente a ella.

—No lo entiendes. Él no me ama.—Ella trata de hacerlo entender, desesperadamente buscando un poco de perdón.—Pensara que moriré por su culpa. No le puedo hacer eso, Jon.

—¿Pero puedes hacérmelo a mí?—Esta vez hay un borde de furia comprimida en la pesadez de sus palabras.—Si. Tu puedes dejarme pensar que pude haber hecho algo pero a él no.

Solamente en ese momento, Sansa comprende hasta que punto ella ha buscado su propio beneficio en la misma fúnebre situación. –No voy a pedirte que me perdones.—Le dice la bella dama, y Jon en cierto modo ya lo ha hecho, con solo ese par de labios alzándose en una sonrisa sangrienta. Con solo verla, sabe que es falsa, pero llena de una incesante necesidad de no verse odiada por él. Es un reflejo medio vacío de la verdadera felicidad que ha visto en su rostro con anterioridad. –Yo te adoro, Jon, te adoro de verdad.—Con las yemas de sus dedos, ella limpia las lágrimas que continúan surgiéndole a través de las ventanas de su dulce alma.— Espero que puedas volverte el mejor Rey en el Norte. Eres un Stark, tienes que ser fuerte, si no es por mí que sea por ti.

Jon niega fervientemente con la cabeza, aun siendo sostenido por Sansa.—Por favor,— pide con la voz ahogada, como si a él fuera a quien le falta el aire.—No puedo perderte a ti también, no me queda nada, Sansa.—Su tono de voz es más mortal que cualquier espada.

—Oh, Jon, pero tienes todo. Y si no es así, tendrás que conseguirlo.—Le susurra, acariciándolo suavemente.—No puedes rendirte.

Jon toma los antebrazos de Sansa y los aleja, para poder acercarse lo suficiente como para abrazarla con fuerza y enterrar su rostro en el cabello rojizo de ella. La ha tocado el fuego y ha sobrevivido en el lugar más frio de los siete reinos, él no puede entender porque está muriendo.—Dime quien es,—en esta ocasión ya no es una pregunta vaga con un toque de desesperación, es un rugido lleno de ruego y que la tienta demasiado. —Dímelo para encontrarlo y traerlo para ti. Si no te ama, haré que te ame, haré que te ame hasta que él sea quien se muera.

Sansa siente un escalofrió y como la piel de su cuerpo reacciona ante amenaza, aunque imposible, la llena de amor fundido con angustia, saber que Jon podría enloquecer por ella. Los Targaryen tienen una tendencia que se inclina con demasía a la locura.—No puedes forzar a alguien a amar.

—¿Por qué no alguien que te ama?—Y Sansa también se lo pregunta, aunque duda de que haya alguien que pueda amarla como quiere que lo hagan.— ¿Por qué no alguien que pueda ver lo hermosa que eres? Ningún hombre debería poder hacerte eso, ya nadie debería poder lastimarte.—La frustración es aparente en cada parte del cuerpo de Jon que conecta con la de ella. Sus dedos, hundiéndose en la fábrica de su vestido para dormir. Sus labios, presionados sobre su cabello, mientras que respiración le acaricia la nuca. Al mismo tiempo que sus pechos chocan a causa de la agitación.

— _Por favor,_ —repite demasiadas veces, haciendo que ella empiece a escuchar sus plegarias como un simple sonido de fondo. Como una canción triste, perfecta para la ocasión.

Sansa solloza por culpa de las incisiones que puede sentir están abriéndose paso en sus pulmones, pronto se ahogaría en su propia sangre, estaba segura de ello.

—Haría lo que fuera para que me amaras a mí. Aun puedes hacerlo. Todavía puedes enamorarte de mí, Sansa. Por favor.

Y el dulce olor de la fragancia de las camelias y el hedor de la sangre secándose sobre la madrea, inunda la habitación. Jon jamás ha detestado tanto algo como ahora odia ese aroma.

La dama se ve obligada, por lo paralizante de sus palabras a usar las uñas para separar a Jon de su cuerpo. Él no luce avergonzado por sus palabras, tienen los ojos rojizos y las pestañas mojadas, hay un camino secándose en sus mejillas y sus labios tiemblan al mismo ritmo que el resto de su cuerpo. –Vuélvelo a decir.

Si él se arrepiente, entonces Sansa sabrá que no es verdad y podrá morir sabiendo que al menos Jon lo intento hasta su último aliento. —Haría lo que fuera para que me amaras a mí.

—Di que me habrías amado también. Que podrías haberlo hecho.

—Sansa, —es tan suave su nombre en los labios de Jon como el canto de su madre y tan dulce como los pastelillos de limón que, en la infancia, ella solía disfrutar.—Yo ya te adoro tanto como puedo.

—No Jon, no como a tu hermana, que me habrías amado como a una mujer…—y Jon la hace callar, chocando sus bocas en un beso insolente que jamás habría podido obtener sin robarlo en este diminuto momento. Sin embargo, el Rey, no entiende porque a cambio de un toque así, debe ella de morir. No es un intercambio justo, ni siquiera para la justicia tan poco confiable que ha tenido que ver en toda su vida.

¿Por qué es solo así que él puede recibir amor? ¿Es acaso su penitencia de parte de Catelyn Stark para hacerlo sufrir? ¿Es porque se ha atrevido a amar algo que no le pertenecía?

Se separan, porque Jon sabe que solo está pensando en si mismo, porque no puedo dejarla ir tan fácilmente, no sin hacerla saber lo que ha estado ocultándole durante tanto tiempo. Y Sansa siente el cambio, como un par de hilos deshaciendo sus nudos dentro de ella para darle paso a una brisa fresca de oxigeno puro.

_—Te amo._

Ella vuelve su boca a la calidez de la suya, tomándole del cabello rizado y casi rechinando los dientes contra los de él, en un violento beso frustrado. Uno lleno de esas ganas de vivir que ha reencontrado por el hecho de saber que esta respirando porque la ama.

—Lo sé, por los dioses, lo sé.—Dice en cuanto los suelta, solo para verse arrojada contra las la cama nuevamente.—Yo también. Te he amado por tanto tiempo que no sé cuando empezó.—Le confiesa finalmente, empezando a notar como el dolor desaparece y lo que aprieta su pecho es un deseo incontenible por estar con Jon.

—Me casare contigo.

Y Jon la besa hasta que ya no hay más camelias, ni nada que temer.


End file.
